


Collections

by velvetcat09



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets. In no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong

"Thank you, Inspector. I shall rejoin you after sorting these papers." Javert daren't to look at the mayor's face for a smile had made its residence upon it. Afraid if he lets his eyes wander to Monsieur Madeleine's handsome face, he would let go the flush that he had kept hidden all along; breaking his façade. The mayor seemed unaware of the long-awkward silence as he kept himself busy sorting more important things than a flushed inspector. Javert blinked, bowed and made his way down stairs. He himself was unaware of Madeleine's last glance over the inspector's back.  
  
As his feet brought him to the first floor of the factory, Javert felt inexplicably ashamed. The longing had evoked just after he gave the rosary, it was a great treasure to Javert. Perhaps it was very silly of him to think the gesture as more than just a friendly act; more of a polite one. It was even very stupid of him to let the emotion grew. He was nothing but an inspector. And not to mention a male; which gave the final answer of this being so wrong to be truthful. Even if the other objections were wiped off, Monsieur Le Maire would be disgusted of his past. Born from a gypsy and a convict; he grew and lived from behind prison bars. Stained forever, one cannot erases one past. He was from the gutter, unequal to a saint as Monsieur Madeleine. He should not even stand beside the saint. The gap that separated them was vast.   
  
Javert was tangled in his thought, his eyes wandered carelessly around the factory floor; _Where is Monsieur Le Maire?_  
  
"Javert," _There he is._  
  
"I apologise for the wait, we shall visit the dock now." _There, the smile again._  
  
Javert only nodded, eyes casted away yet again in shame. He shouldn't be finding Monsieur Madeleine attractive; well, the man was certainly attractive, an angel in many perspection, no one would not agree that the man was nothing but pure perfection. But no, he shouldn't be finding Monsieur Le Maire attractive. He was no young woman in search for the other half. He was an inspector of the law. The guardian of justice and he shan't fall for a man who knew nothing but love and mercy. _No._ No. They do not belonged together, now nor ever.   
  
_Would a hope hurt him to death?_  
  
He jumped into the seine. The old question finally had an answer.   
  
**_It would._**


	2. Heaven's above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean searches for his long lost mate.

They all stand side-by-side. Rejoices in a triumphant choir. Negativity is not allowed in God's home for everyone is welcomed with love in here. The revolutionaries, the victims, the soldiers, the olds, the youngs, the mothers, the fathers, the sons, the daughters. No one isn't embraced by God's everlasting love. Valjean rejoices with the people, happiness and warmth fills his being. Fantine is right next to him, a gentle smile graces her face. On the barricades stand the revolutionaries with their flags waving in joy. Even Éponine sits beside them in happiness; how tragic for her to die; but God has saved her, redeemed her childhood sins and raises her to salvation where there is nothing but love surrounding everyone.   
  
With a smile endearing his face, Valjean leaves the joyful crowd in search for something that he doesn't even know. It's just feels right to leave them be. It's like God tells him to follow the pavement that leads him around Heaven and take his new journey. It wasn't a long journey, the end of the road is just the bridge. He leaned over the parapet, enjoying the sight of the rushing seine. Unlike the one down on Earth; this one flows much calmer. Yet the dark blueness of the river shows nothing but an alarm of its depth. Everything is light and bright here; the brightness only shows how very contrast is the seine to the surrounding. Valjean looks over the river in amazement of God's power.   
  
Then he sees something; someone, drowning. Without anymore thought, he jumps into the water. Javert is drowning.  
  
The water washes through, it feels like nothing to him. Just like how the water rushes through him, the seine turns into the view of Earth. Below him lies the bridge where he stands just before he jumps. Below the bridge lies the seine much darker and harsher than Heaven's. He sees someone standing over the water as if the person hovers above it. Javert, it is him.   
  
Before he could warn the man, Valjean's body plunges at him. Thus both of them dive into the chilling water. Being souls, they feel nothing but water surrounding them. It seems they can even breathe under it. They regain their posture, eyes upon each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" There is relief in Valjean's eyes, voicing the feeling inside him.   
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Despite the scowl, Valjean knows there is something else hidden inside Javert; something that goes along with "You shouldn't be in here."  
  
"Why are you not with Lord in Heaven?" Valjean furrowed his brows, concerned and curious.   
  
"I do not deserve Heaven."  
  
"You chose oblivion?" Javert gives him a silent nod.   
  
"I have done things against Lord's will. I am beyond redemption. I have forgotten the very reason of my existence. I was consumed in rage and forgot to do God's main words; to love. And when I have realised it, I have loved someone whom I should never loved. _I love you,_ " Javert looks up and in that moment, Valjean's heart breaks into thousand pieces. Valjean kisses his forehead, embracing the man. Javert leans into his shoulder.  
  
"My dear man, there is nothing wrong to love another person. Love is boundless, there is no should or shouldn't. The heart knows more than the mind, I do love you too." Javert smiles, albeit a small one. But it is enough for Valjean.   
  
_Heaven gains another lost soul._


	3. Pas de mordant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is jealous apparently (Alpha/omega dynamics)

_Mine. He's mine._  
  
"Monsieur **—** " Panting. The man above him was beyond comprehension in strength. For that very reason, any attempt to push the mayor was nothing but absurdity. His pride said how he was a man of the law; an inspector with justice as his power, surely he could put a fight even if small. But his mind had a more rational suggestion, just give up. The man's strength could not be compared with anyone, he could lift a cart alone **—** _what made you think he could not dominate you?_

Madeleine's teeth sank into Javert's neck, drawing marks of upon the skin. He marked him, making a reminder to whom he belonged to. Javert was perplexed by Madeleine's sudden feral behaviour. He was not in heat; he had to remind himself twice about that. He was sure he was not in heat for he had not felt any of the usual symptoms of his biological condition. That left him to think of his demeanour today, Javert failed to see his mistake.   
  
Although he knew he belonged to Monsieur le Maire, he did not accept this kind of attack. He demanded to be respected albeit his lower class in the society. Madeleine had agreed of this and never had failed to please him. Not until today. " **—** Madeleine," His voice was perhaps more harsh than he had intended to. But Javert was pleased to know he had gained Monsieur le Maire's attention.   
  
"What is wrong with you?" Madeleine's jaw clenched.  
  
"Punishing you." Javert's eyes went wide. "I **—** do not understand. I have done nothing wrong today as I reckon. What have I done to receive this _punishment_ you say?" He frowned, eyes narrowed at his alpha. Madeleine lowered his head, his grip over Javert's arms loosened.   
  
" **—** Pardon?"  
  
"I said I saw you having a conversation with my foreman today."   
  
"You what **—** Oh for the love of **—** _Are you jealous?_ " Madeleine only nestled on the crook of Javert's neck. The inspector happily accepted that as the answer.   
  
"You stupid thing."  
  
And they continued their interrupted rendezvous with less harsness and more hotness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the last line was unnecessary. Yes, I'm not a native speaker. Yes, I suck at writing. But thank you for reading, you are a lovely person indeed.


	4. You Deserve Better Than Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their moments (modernAU?)

Javert knew something was wrong, either with him or Valjean. It has been going on for quite some time now, he just haven't got the heart to ask the other. He didn't give it much thought at first, his love for the man was bigger than his ego of wanting to know things Valjean didn't want him to know; he respected his partner's privacy as much as Valjean respected his. But today has taken his toll. He was confused, scared, worried and extremely hurt.  
  
"What is it?" Javert tilted Valjean's head back in front of his. "I never rejected you whenever you kissed me. So why did you now when I tried to return it?" Valjean tried to look anywhere but Javert, needless to say it was impossible with his face forced to look at him.   
  
"Answer me. You didn't answer some of my calls, you didn't even wear the You've been avoiding me for god knows how long, am I distracting you from your work? Did I do something wrong? What have I done? Christ, _do you even love me anymore?_ "   
  
It was Valjean's turn to look hurt, but by that time Javert was already over the edge. The inspector clenched his jaw trying to stop himself from sobbing. His eyes was already filled with tears but he kept his hands around Valjean's neck. He needed him to look, even if he's nothing but a mess of tears. He hated the silent treatment, even more in time like this. He'd rather have "yes I don't love you anymore" as an answer than this. Because with a proper rejection, he could understand; or perhaps tried to understand. But with this silent, he couldn't. He couldn't work his mind, couldn't find the core of the problem and understand it. And of all people who did this to him, it was Jean Valjean. He might just jumped off a bridge after this.  
  
"You deserve better than me," Valjean's voice was hoarse.   
  
"You— _Fuck_ , Jean; after everything we've been through and now you say this? How cou— _dare_ you, Jean?" Javert shoved him away, tears flowing from his eyes like a rain. He was shaking badly now, everything ached. His head felt light, legs weakened, the urge to just roll into a ball and get away from Valjean was intense. Despite his partner's dreadful condition, Valjean couldn't make himself to wrap his arms around him. Hell, he couldn't even find any words to explain what he meant.   
  
" _I love you_ —love you so much. I've spent my whole life trying to get you and now I have you. And you—fuck, you tell me this now? You tell me that I don't deserve what I've wanted my whole life? You throw all my love back—I mean what the fuck, Jean? What have I done? Do you still care about me, Jean because I can never stop caring about you. Jesus fucking Christ—"   
  
"I— I love you, I love you more than you love me."   
  
"Then why are you doing this to me—" Valjean took Javert in his arms, holding him like a lifeline that might just broke into thousand pieces in any seconds; which actually was.   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. You are the best of my life, I love you so much it pains me to think you could love someone like me. I just think you deserve someone much better than me, I've ruined your life,"   
  
"Don't you ever say that again."   
  
"—I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I just...love you very m—" Javert kissed him hard. Between their desperate and sloppy kiss, Valjean smiled. It was a phase after all. When there is hill, there will be a valley. Life will always have a downhill and uphill. There will be a time where they both reached the final line together; but until then, it's a roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by http://idrilearfalas.tumblr.com/post/49036245054/prompt-for-whatever-valvert-fic-that-features-a  
> sorry for any errors but basically sorry for this sucky fic   
> i tried


End file.
